ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cosmic Adventures of Stella/Tropes
The Cosmic Adventures of Stella is an American animated science fiction-comedy television series, being created by . It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and has premiered on Cartoon Network on June 3rd, 2019. Tropes *'Actor Allusion:' Grey Griffin voices a baby (Orion) in this show. This isn't the . *'Adorkable:' Stan. *'Alien Animals:' The show has a lot of them, including Firgu. *'Aliens Speaking English:' Basically, everyone (except the alien animals) in the show speaks English despite not knowing about Earth. Lance Aston even pointed that out one time. *'All-Loving Hero:' Stella qualifies as this. *'All Just A Dream:' At the end of Time Has Come, it was revealed that the apocalypse that happened in that episode was nothing more than part of Stella's dream. *'Badass Adorable:' Stella became this in Stella's dream in Time Has Come. *'Berserk Button:' Dr. Armadeus Smellyfoot will get ticked when you call him by his last name. *'Big Brother Bully:' Gender-inverted by Halley, who picks on Stella. *'Emo:' Felix. *'Expy:' Fans thought of Halley as an expy of Lori Loud from The Loud House due to their similar attitude. *'"Freaky Friday" Flip:' This happens in The Big-oo Switcheroo, when Dr. Smellyfoot's invention, which was originally made to switch minds of certain rodents, malfunctions and causes various characters to switch bodies, with the subjects being Stella, Firgu, Halley, Orion, Felix, The Che-Star Duo, Hedgy, The Crazy One, and even... Dr. Smellyfoot himself. *'Heterosexual Life-Partners:' Chester and Stan. *'Humanoid Aliens:' Everyone on Stella's planet (except the alien animals). *'Intergenerational Friendship:' Dr. Armadeus Smellyfoot (and Leggard) and Stella are shown to be good friends. *'Jerkass:' Chester. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' **Halley is known for not getting along with Stella. Despite her aggressiveness towards Stella, she does show care for her. **Dr. Smellyfoot is shown to sometimes get cranky, bossy, and impatient at times, especially at other scientists (sometimes including Leggard), though he still shows care for them. **While Felix may be seen as a completely grumpy person who has no emotion, he does indeed have moments where he reveals his soft side. *'Punny Name:' The names, Halley and Orion, are based on cosmic space objects, with the former being named after Halley's comet and the latter being named after the constellation of the same name. *'Ship Tease:' TBD *'Shout-Out:' Firgu becoming a ghost after the apocalypse (Stella's dream) in Time Has Come is a reference to The Legacy of Abigail. **In Stella and the Astronaut, while unintentionally making his new ship teleport to random places in space in an attempt to get Lance Aston home, while Dr. Smellyfoot and Leggard made it to Earth, they realize they're in the wrong place after encountering a tribe of Watermelon Stevens, who make a brief cameo. **Bravo *'Sibling Rivalry:' Stella and Halley. *'The Rival:' In An Old Rival, it is revealed that Dr. Armadeus Smellyfoot and Leggard had their own rivals, Dr. Luna and Sirius, who are also scientists. *'Thicker Than Water:' Stella and Halley has a rather unhealthy relationship. However, whenever either one of them is feeling down, they do at least try to comfort each other. *'Those Two Guys:' Chester and Stan. *'Unfortunate Names:' Dr. Armadeus Smellyfoot. *'You Mean "Xmas":' The characters in TCAoS celebrate holidays that have rather different names, but are similar to holidays on Earth. For example: **Creesowl Day is shown to be very similar to Halloween. **Time of the Blessed is shown to be very similar to Christmas. **Sympathy Day has shown to be similar to Valentine's Day. Trivia *'Cross-Dressing Voices:' Chester and Stan are males even though they are voiced by females. *'Dawson Casting:' TBD *'Descended Creator:' Amy was featured to be The Gigaworm, the main antagonist of Time Has Come. * *'What Could Have Been:' According to one of Amy Keating Rogers' tweets, she originally had an idea of making Stella the only child in her family and Dr. Armadeus Smellyfoot to work independently. YMMV *'Crossover Ship:' Fans of both this and Dexter's Laboratory often shipped Stella with Dexter. *'Fandom Rivalry:' Fans have shown a hatred to the 2016 Powerpuff Girls, for obvious reasons. *'Foe Yay Shipping:' A bunch of fans of this show ship Stella and Chester and/or Stan. *'Friendly Fandom:' **Fans of The Powerpuff Girls have shown to adore TCAoS due to its cuteness. It helps that its creator formerly worked on it and that a lead character in both shows (Bubbles and Stella) is voiced by Tara Strong. ***Same goes for fans of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Wander Over Yonder, and Eric and Claire, since they are also created by Craig, which Amy worked for. **Fans of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic loved TCAoS too, since Amy used to work on MLP:FiM. Also, like Stella, Tara voices the series' protagonist Twilight Sparkle as well. **Fans of The Loud House have shown interest in TCAoS. **''The Cryptids'', especially those whose favorite character is Alien, adores the character, Stella, and would draw fan art of Alien and Stella in random situations. **Fans of SpongeBob and Chowder have shown to enjoy TCAoS and get along with fans of it due to TBD. *'Germans Love David Hasselhoff:' People in Japan and South Korea have shown to love TCAoS, due to its cuteness. *'Memetic Psychopath:' In October 2019, people started to make memes where Stella, who is a rather friendly character, tortures people for fun. *'Ship-to-Ship Combat:' Shipping fans have argued whether which couple for Stella is better: Stella x Gary, Stella x Felix and even... Stella x Chester and/or Stan. *'Tastes Like Diabetes:' TBD *'X Meets Y:' TBD Funny * Heartwarming * Tear Jerking * Nightmare Fuel * Category:Tropes